1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air bag inflator, and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the rate of gas flow from an air bag inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known vehicle safety apparatus includes an air bag and an inflator for providing gas to inflate the air bag. A quantity of gas is stored under pressure in the inflator. Upon actuation of the inflator, the gas is released and directed into the air bag to inflate the air bag.
In a vehicle safety apparatus including an air bag, it is desirable to control the pressure in the air bag to ensure that the air bag inflates by the desired amount at the desired time. Controlling the rate of gas flow into the air bag controls bag inflation. A valve assembly is typically used to control the rate of gas flow out of the inflator into the air bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,964 discloses an air bag inflator having a movable member for controlling the release of gas into an air bag. A quantity of silicone oil or grease is forced through an outlet to retard and thereby control movement of the movable member.